


Toying Around

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Sticky, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid and Ambulon fool around. It's pretty fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toying Around

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this (nsfw) drawing of Ambulon by kusuarts](http://kusuarts.tumblr.com/post/84524447248) and wanted to write fic. I asked for their permission, as well as who was holding the vibrator. They said First Aid. So I hope they like this fic! I took a couple liberties with it, I think? Sorry! Also dedicated to a certain friend on tumblr. Thanks for your help. <3
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://captainbaneberry.tumblr.com/post/85360362898/toying-around-1746-words-by-baneberry-ao3%22): because a reblog is always appreciated! （●>ω・）ﾉ

The restraints were secure, pinning his arms neatly behind his back in a criss-cross fashion. Ambulon grumbled as he strained, carefully, beneath the binding wires.

"Too tight?"

Ambulon grunted. "No," he said, "just testing."

"You know, it's hard to tell if something is bothering you when you always look annoyed."

One corner of Ambulon's frown twitched. "That doesn't really help with my irritation," he stated, voice curt. He watched First Aid approach him; kneel down and part his legs. "Didn't think this sort of thing would get you off."

First Aid worked on securing his legs, forcing him to keep his them open. "Yeah, well," he said, one hand braced to a white thigh, "there's a lot about me people don't know about."

Ambulon tilted his head, studying the nurse's handiwork. "Does it have something to do with needing control?" he asked. First Aid hesitated, just a split second, then finished the knot. Ambulon snorted, though his optics softened. "I don't really blame you. You've been working under Pharma longer than I. He's got a way of hammering your self-esteem into the ground."

"Hmm."

"Hmm? That a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

First Aid sat back. "It's a 'hmm,'" he replied. Visor followed Ambulon from helm to pedes. "But if you're having second thoughts--"

"I'm fine," Ambulon interjected, insistently. "I'm a combiner. I can handle... whatever it is you have planned."

First Aid did not respond. He pushed himself back to his feet, turned and crossed the room. Ambulon tested the restraints around his legs. Tight, too; good.

The nurse returned a minute later, carrying a--

"Surprised?" First Aid asked, holding up the vibrator.

Ambulon arched an optic ridge. "Not entirely, but..."

First Aid chortled. He drew down on one knee before sitting. Ambulon allowed the nurse to take his hips, pull him closer until he was almost sitting in his lap.

"You ready?" First Aid asked, palming the medic's pelvic armor. "But-- You're a combiner, so you're always ready for anything."

Ambulon huffed. "Do your worst, _nurse_."

First Aid was hardly offended, though he did feel a slight pang of agitation. It passed, quickly, however, and First Aid helped pry the codpiece open, exposing Ambulon's port. Another soft _click_ , and Ambulon's cord protracted, pressurizing half-mast.

"You'll have to work for it, you know."

First Aid smirked. "Right." He wrapped one hand around Ambulon's cord, squeezed. It didn't do much, but the first pump at least got Ambulon's optics brightening in a flustered glow. He drew his fist down, back up, working in slow, but heavy strokes. The former Decepticon shuddered, but otherwise remained silent.

That was fine--First Aid was confident that would change soon.

First Aid gave the cord two more pumps before letting it go. Ambulon looked slightly disappointed, but... Well, First Aid was leading this show. He was simply playing along.

The nurse gathered the vibrator, switching it onto the lowest setting. They met gazes, just briefly; First Aid braced a hand to Ambulon's knee. It was almost surgical in the way he moved, with careful grace; First Aid pressed the vibrator to the bottom edge of the port.

Ambulon stirred, optics flashing. Closer, now.

First Aid drew the vibrating toy in a slow, experimental circle along the outer rims of the port. Once he reached the top, moved down, just barely pushing in. Ambulon swallowed, fingers clenching against his palms. The nurse raised the vibrator, letting it softly graze a ceiling node. The former Decepticon invented heavily in one big swallow. Watched as First Aid traced the outer rimming a second time.

"Is this s-something you've n-never done before?"

"You're stuttering."

Ambulon grunted, looking away with a slight pout; his head dropped back when the vibrator pressed against the ceiling node again. Nothing too hard, but way too soft. He knew the nurse was teasing him; all of which was fine and good. But he wasn't going to start cry--

Ambulon cried, gasping, as the vibrator suddenly pushed just slightly but deep enough into his port. Sensitive lining clenched around the vibrating toy, squeezed once before immediately relaxing.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" First Aid chuckled.

Ambulon just cursed, riding the vibrations. First Aid flicked his wrist, the toy raising to grind against the node--only to drop back down again. He moved it in slow circles, its soft vibrating sending tingles up through Ambulon's thighs. The nurse said nothing, thumb switching the vibrator up another notch.

Ambulon winced, teeth grit. He watched the vibrator work in and around his port. Thin streaks of transfluid seeped out freely, forming a small puddle on the floor. First Aid raised the vibrator, letting it run along the underside of the former Decepticon's cord. Ambulon growled, his legs quivering. The vibrator reached the cord's head, pushed down, and the tremble rocketed through Ambulon's thighs. He sunk forward, increasing the pressure against the vibrations; choked down a low whine as the toy once more dragged down his cord.

"You look so beautiful like this."

Ambulon was going to tell First Aid to cut out the sentimental crap. Come on; that was just too flowery. He _was_ going to tell him that, but then the vibrator was against the ceiling node again, and, caught off guard, he freely whimpered, arching forward.

First Aid rocked the vibrator up and down, up and down. "If you need to lay down," he said, "you c--"

"N-No," Ambulon rasped. He invented again, optics dimming. "I--"

First Aid caught Ambulon as he fell forward with a loud yelp, the vibrator thrust against another, deeper node. He continued pressing down, too heavily, much too heavily; it was perfect, just perfect. First Aid sat back, taking the medic's chin in his fingers. He lifted Ambulon's face, meeting those half-lidded, shimmering yellow optics. Ambulon's mouth was parted, cycling air heavily, a very thin line of coolant dribbling from a corner of his lips.

"Like I said," First Aid hummed, his grip tightening around Ambulon's chin and jaw, and the medic half-cried as the vibrator slammed in, pushing past limitations, "beautiful." It hurt like Hell, but he knew that. And the way Ambulon was looking at him--completely at his mercy, optics husky, inviting--he was doing it just right.

Ambulon clenched his legs around the nurse, biting down into his bottom lip. His hips undulated, riding into the toy, needing more friction. _That came later_ , First Aid thought. He reached down, free hand taking Ambulon's cord. He pumped it with the same rhythm and motion of the vibrator, and the former Decepticon almost sobbed.

Ambulon tilted back, letting First Aid just barely push him over. Slammed against the ground with a grunt; he bucked, gasping, when First Aid's thrust one thumb-edge into the cord's slit, dragging and burrowing his finger up and down its length.

First Aid poured over top Ambulon; the former Decepticon's legs clamped around him, edging him closer. He threw his head back with another cry, a finger reaching inside his port to just barely pinch the nearest ceiling node. The digit hooked inside, digging; the vibrator had moved to nudge and prod against the base of Ambulon's cord, again.

"S- _Sigma_ \--"

"Close."

Ambulon rocked back and forth, whining, optics squeezed shut. " _Nnhh_ \--Need..." he whined. Rose from the ground as the vibrator replaced the massaging finger. "Sigma, First--"

He need not finish. The vibrator and hand were gone; a split second later, Ambulon was rolled onto his side, hot cheekplate and helm against cold steel floor. First Aid pushed his bound legs father apart--something creaked, and Ambulon groaned--steadied himself, wrapped a hand around the medic's hip.

With one swift stroke, First Aid sheathed himself entirely inside Ambulon. The medic howled; squirmed as he tightened around the cord. First Aid worked up a rhythm, going faster with each pump; his hips ground against Ambulon's plating, leaving transfers of red and white against already flaking armor. Each hard enough to rock the medic against the ground.

Ambulon pressed his cheek against the floor, teeth grit, throat tubes strained. "First-- _nnh_ \--M--"

And, really, why was First Aid suddenly always a step ahead of him? The bastard continued thrusting into his colleague, one shaky hand grabbing the vibrator, switching it on; pushed it down to the base of Ambulon's cord with a hard slam.

That was enough-- Ambulon keened as he overloaded, backstrut stiffening. Transfluid streaked his chest in thin ribbons; he laid there, cycling air, optics dim again. 

Not yet. First Aid carelessly dropped the vibrator, letting it roll aside; he pulled himself free, crawled onto shaking knees. He fell forward, slamming back into the medic; Ambulon groaned, chest rising to meet First Aid's. His backstrut curled as he was practically fucked into the ground, neck straining uncomfortably.

First Aid pressed their foreheads together, fingers digging into hip seams. His roaring engine rocked through Ambulon's frame, armor clattering. Ambulon's unused engine purred back--as strong as it could, a weak, tired rumble, but definitely appreciative. He shuttered his optics, opened them half-way, staring into the nurse's bright blue visor. With a little grunt, he managed to raise his head, just enough to lash his tongue across First Aid's maskplate in one heavy stroke.

First Aid whimpered, and with one final, hard thrust, overloaded. He clung to the medic beneath him, held him tight. Ambulon growled as he felt the transfluid fill him; wriggled uncomfortably until, finally, it was over.

They said nothing as their systems slowly caught back up. First Aid spread out on top of Ambulon, body rising and falling with his whirring fans.

Ambulon cracked open a single optic. "You're... heavy," he croaked.

"Com... combiner... probably heavier..." First Aid grumbled against his partner's shoulder.

Ambulon couldn't help but crack a weak smile. He gave the nurse another minute to relax before nudging at him with a shoulder. "Get up," he scowled. "Get out, while you're--you're at it."

First Aid mumbled something again, but obediently complied. He climbed onto his elbows; their bodies shuddered as First Aid pulled out, allowing transfluid to freely puddle onto the ground now. The nurse huffed, pushed himself onto his knees; he looked Ambulon over, arms still tied behind his back, legs resting against his hips. Cord depressurizing back into its housing, the last remaining strings of transfluid leaving his port.

"What?" Ambulon asked.

"Maybe you look more beautiful like this," First Aid teased.

Ambulon snorted, quickly looking away, cheeks flushed with embarrassed heat.


End file.
